


The Morning After

by hyukasplushie



Series: sookai/soobning abo aus [2]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi Soobin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Huening Kai, Domestic Fluff, Feelings Realization, Inner Dialogue, M/M, Morning Kisses, Omega Huening Kai, Omega Verse, Protective Choi Soobin, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Choi Soobin, Top Choi Soobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyukasplushie/pseuds/hyukasplushie
Summary: No matter how long he stood there, drinking his coffee and thinking about all of the possible ways that this could go horribly wrong, Soobin couldn't bring himself to regret last night.The Alpha gave a tiny smile, remembering every detail, every touch, every kiss they shared. He could never forget them no matter how hard he tried.
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Series: sookai/soobning abo aus [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846360
Comments: 6
Kudos: 105





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make it a series! Hope you guys like it >3<

The first thing that Soobin became aware of when he awoke was the warmth radiating along his right side and the light pressure on his arm and chest. The second thing he noticed was the smell of sweet lavender and the third was the soft feeling of another person's skin against his own and the gentle brush of hair on his neck and chin.

His eyes flew open and were immediately greeted by a sight that made Soobin's heart speed up and his breathing quicken.

The pale and slight form of his best friend’s little brother was laid comfortably next to him, curled against his side like a cat, with his head resting on Soobin's chest. The young Omega was still asleep, his angled features relaxed and his messy dark hair disheveled in a way that made him look much younger than he did when it was securely tamed and styled.

Soobin's cream sheets covered both of them up to their mid chests, and he didn't need to check, he knew that they were both naked under there; the Alpha could feel Kai's warm body pressed tightly against his own.

Suddenly Soobin couldn't breathe for the memories of the previous night assaulting his brain.

Hands and lips roughly running over pale skin as it became exposed inch by inch once Soobin, in his worked up and delirious state, had figured out how to undo all the buttons of Kai's shirt. Feeling the slender body arch up against his as he was laid on the bedsheets, the high-pitched whimper that the young man couldn't hold in once Soobin had begun to gently kiss and bite the uncovered chest. The quiet sounds of discomfort and pain that quickly turned into cries of pleasure echoing in Soobin's ears once he began to move, and the few seconds they had laid with their foreheads touching, breathing the same air after their climax, when both men were completely at ease and sated.

Soobin exhales harshly, coming back to the present and shuffling his body until he is able to sit up in the bed without disturbing the sleeping Kai. He looks down at the Omega, breathing hard, shocked at what he had done. The Alpha had been attracted to him for months now, since way before Yeonjun introduced him as his younger beta brother, but he'd never thought of acting on those thoughts.

It would be inappropriate and impractical to have a relationship with your best friend's little brother, especially someone of lower-ranking status than yourself. That had been Soobin's argument thus far, but the situation had changed very quickly and it was a little late to be rationalizing what they had done.

The Alpha quickly swung his legs over the side of the bed, noticing with a grimace that he was indeed naked and both his and Kai's clothes are strewn hazardously across the room. He would pick them up once he'd figured out what he was going to do.

Pulling on a T-shirt and underwear he stood up from the bed and took one last look at the sleeping form in his bed, (who had now moved so that he was cuddling a pillow as a replacement for the warm body previously there) before he walked into the kitchen and immediately began to make himself a strong cup of coffee. He leaned against the counter, both appalled at himself for giving in to the hunger he'd felt for Kai, but at the same time elated, knowing what they had done and how the Omega had completely submitted to Soobin, allowing him to do whatever he pleased to his body and maybe, also to his heart.

What had happened would affect their relationship however the Alpha looked at it, and he didn't think he could look at Kai without remembering just the way he tasted, and the exact pitch of the cry he gave when he came. Once they'd kissed neither of them had a second thought and instead were too caught up in the moment to have many thoughts at all, never mind second ones!

No matter how long he stood there, drinking his coffee and thinking about all of the possible ways that this could go horribly wrong, Soobin couldn't bring himself to regret last night. The Alpha gave a tiny smile, remembering every detail, every touch, every kiss they shared. He could never forget them no matter how hard he tried.

Then, downing the last of his coffee and washing the cup up, made his way back into the bedroom, hesitating momentarily in the doorway to observe the peaceful form in the bed. Kai was still curled up hugging the pillow as if it were Soobin, his face pressed into the material while his naked chest rose and fell slowly with each breath he took. Soobin walked to the bed and sat down, looking almost adoringly at the Omega. Without conscious thought his hand reached out, moving forwards until it met the soft, messy curls on top of Kai's head, gently stroking the strands, before moving down, running along the soft rosy cheeks and the exposed neck. The Alpha then trailed the tips of his fingers down the bare arm on top of the covers until it came to Kai's dainty hand, which he slowly entwined with his own.

He felt the long, thin fingers twitch within his own as the Omega began to stir, letting out little groans of protest. After a while his eyes finally opened, revealing the gorgeous chocolate color.

For a second Kai had no expression on his face, though his eyes looked slightly like that of a deer caught in headlights. Soobin quickly squeezed the fingers encased within his own and gave a reassuring smile.

Kai glanced at their joined hands before tentatively smiling back.

They didn't need words, and the only sound that could be heard in Soobin's bedroom was the gentle breathing of two as they reunited their lips and the normal early morning city sounds drifting in through the open window.


End file.
